


Truth or Dare

by The_alpha_of_alphas



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gwaine is a shit, Gwaines socks, Jealous Arthur, Just fucking kiss already you idiots, Lancelot is a shit, Leon is a shit, M/M, Mergwaine cuddles, Merthur - Freeform, Theyre all shits, Truth or Dare, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_alpha_of_alphas/pseuds/The_alpha_of_alphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens you you combine a King, his manservant, 4 of his most trusted knights, and truth or dare? A lot of shit apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

Merlin groaned yet again, "Can we go back home now?"

Arthur smirked a bit to himself, "Is the poor little sorcerer tired?"

Merlin grumbled, "Sorry my arse isn't as fat as yours and this damned saddle hurts."

Arthur scoffed, "Are you saying I'm fat?"

The Raven haired boy nodded, "Yes. That's exactly what I said, 'my arse isn't as fat as yours'."

The King gave Merlin a look, "You do actually know that I'm the King, right?"

Merlin shrugged, "You're a prat too."

Arthur was about to reply when Leon said, "Sire, maybe we should head back, it'll be dark soon."

Arthur looked around, "No, we've traveled out too far, it'll be nightfall sooner than we could reach Camelot. We'll camp here for the night."

Merlin sighed, "Bloody figures."

Arthur felt particularly smug after that. Once the camp was set up, Merlin got the fire blazing, preparing dinner. The knights all took this opportunity to discuss matters that Merlin had no interest in. A short while later, dinner was served and the camp was quiet except for the sounds of spoons gently clinking against bowls. 

Gwaine was the first to break the silence, "We should play a game."

Lancelot laughed, "What are you, five?"

Gwaine stuck his tongue out at the other before saying, "I was thinking more truth or dare."

Percival and Leon groaned, Leon saying, "When we play that game, nothing good ever becomes of it."

Arthur chuckled as he listened to the light banter among his knights, "Why not? Whats the harm?"

Merlin looked at him, "Arthur, don't you know that something bad always happens when someone says something like 'Whats the harm'?"

The King set his bowl down and leaned back, locking his hands behind his head, "Only to superstitious clotpoles like you."

The younger boy frowned, "That's my word."

Arthur smirked, "Yes and it suits you perfectly."

While Merlin glared at Arthur, and Arthur smirked at Merlin, Gwaine finally talked the three other knights into playing, "Yes! Arthur, Merlin, will you two play?"

Neither looked away from the other as Merlin said, "No." And Arthur said, "Yes."

The King raised an eyebrow, "I knew you were a scaredy cat, but I didn't realize you were thus big of one."

Merlin narrowed his eyes, "Fine. I'll play. Just to prove King Prat that I'm not a coward."

Gwaine grinned, "Excellent. I'll begin." He looked around the group, "Merlin, truth or dare?"

Merlin finally looked away from Arthur, over at the long haired Knight, "Truth."

Gwaine looked disappointed, "Damn. Alright, truth." He thought for a moment, "Is it true you like blokes?"

Merlin's eyes went wide as he hissed, "Gwaine, do you fancy being a frog for a few days?"

Gwaine simply shrugged, "Half of us know, and it's about time you trusted the other half of us."

Arthur ignored the buzzing in his stomach, "Well, what is it Merlin?"

The younger boy sighed, "Yeah whatever, its true."

Arthur shoved his shoulder playfully, "Don't look so sullen, its not like we're gonna hate you for it." He motioned at Gwaine and Percival, "Two of my most trusted knights like blokes."

Percival choked on his soup, "How the bloody hell did you know?"

Arthur laughed, "I saw you in the stables with Riley." He laughed again when the bigger man blushed.

Leon chuckled, "Alright Merlin, your turn."

Merlin took a breath and looked around, "Hmmm...Okay, Lance. Truth or dare?"

The Knight chewed a bit before saying, "Dare."

Merlin smiled, "I dare you to smell Gwaine's sock."

Lancelot looked at Merlin, "What wrong deed did I ever do to you?" He looked over at Gwaine.

Gwaine waggled his eyebrows and lifted his sock, ignoring how Percival and Leon gagged, "Come on Lancelot, you can do it." 

Lancelot grimaced, "What do I have to do if I refuse?"

Arthur thought for a moment, "Jump in the lake."

Lancelot shrugged, "That's not so bad."

Arthur grinned, "Naked."

His most trusted Knight looked at him with a look of utter betrayal, "You paused on purpose." He then took a deep breath and darted forward, taking a quick smell of the sock and gagged loudly, "Holy...dear god Gwaine, what the hell died in your socks?"

Everyone laughed and Gwaine snickered, "Now that wasn't so bad."

Lancelot nodded, "Yes, yes it was so very bad."

Once the laughter stopped Lancelot looked at Arthur and said, "Arthur, truth or dare?"

The King laughed, not stupid enough to pick dare, "Truth."

Lancelot laughed, "Damn, I was gonna make you lick the sock." Everyone laughed again, "Truth, um..." He thought for a moment, "Oh! Is it true you once pretended to be a simpleton?"

Arthur looked at Merlin who was suddenly looking very guilty, "Yes, its true." He said whilst attempting to bore a hole into his manservant's head with his eyes, and then settled for throwing his spoon at him.

Merlin rubbed his shoulder, "Oi! What was that for?"

Arthur shook his head, "Its a wonder you ever kept your magic a secret."

Merlin grinned, "Oh I didn't try to keep this a secret, I told them all as soon as we returned."

Arthur growled, "You're an arse."

Merlin quirked an eyebrow, "Takes one to know one."

Arthur finally let himself laugh and shook his head, "Alright." He looked at Leon, "Leon, truth or dare."

The knight stretched, "Truth."

Arthur thought for a moment, "Is it true, that you're going to be a father?"

The knight blushed, but his smile widened, "Yes sire."

The group erupted in cheers and pats on his back before Arthur smiled, "Congratulations Leon, you'll make a fine father."

The knight bowed his head slightly to the king, "Thank you." He looked around the group, "Gwaine. Truth or dare?"

The long haired Knight smiled, "Dare."

Leon smirked and said, "I dare you to kiss Merlin."

Gwaine looked at the other, a bit confused, "Why...?"

Leon sighed and went to whisper something to the knight. This time Gwaine's eyes lit up, "Oh dear. You have no subtlety my friend." Then he stood up and walked over to the wide eyed boy.

Merlin stared up at his friend, "Gwaine..."

Gwaine grinned down at him, "Merlin." He said cheekily.

Merlin went to say something but it was cut off as the knight hauled him up by his collar and crashed their lips together. It started off innocent until Merlin gripped his friend's shoulders and Gwaine responded with a nip at Merlin's lip.

Someone cleared their throat and Gwaine pulled back, grinning like a madman, "We'll have to do that again sometime."

Merlin shook his head as if to clear his head and smiled bashfully before nodding a bit, "Y-yeah..."

Arthur's eyes flared angrily and he ignored the pointed looks from the other Knights, "Okay, that's enough for tonight. Everybody off to bed we leave at dawn." And with that he went into his tent, latching it shut.

Merlin sighed, knowing that meant he had to sleep outside tonight.

Lancelot suddenly had an idea. He walked over to Gwaine and said in a hushed voice so Merlin couldn't hear, "I have an idea."

Gwaine gave him a look, "I'm not going to like this idea am I?"

Lancelot shrugged but couldn't fight the smile that crept into his face, "You need to flirt with Merlin tomorrow. All the way back to Camelot."

The long haired Knight looked at him, "And why do I need to do this?"

Lancelot gave him a look like it was obvious, "So Arthur will get his head out of his arse and do something about his feelings."

Gwaine suddenly understood, "Mission: Get the oblivious idiots together is a go." He suddenly looked over at Merlin, "You know, why not start now?" He grinned at Lancelot before walking over to Merlin, "Hey Merlin, want to share my tent tonight?"

Merlin looked up at him grateful, "Sure. Thanks Gwaine."

The other man shrugged, "Can't have you sleeping out in the dirt like an animal."

Merlin laughed and stood to head over to the tent when suddenly Arthur flung open his and said, "Merlin I need your assistance."

Gwaine fought a satisfied smile and shrugged at Merlin, "I'll leave my tent open, you can come to bed whenever he's done with you." And with a wink, he headed off.

Merlin smiled and shook his head as he walked over to the king, "What do you need Arthur?"

The blonde hesitated, looking unsure for a moment before saying, "I can't get my candles to light, I need you to light them."

Merlin raised an eyebrow, looking a lot like Gaius but he didn't say anything. And with a flash of gold in his eyes the candles in the tent were lit, "Try not to set yourself on fire Sire." He said as he headed off towards Gwaine's tent once more.

The next morning, Arthur got up before everyone else and then went to wake the others. He chuckled softly at the awkward position Lancelot laid in and gently jostled him awake before going to wake Percival and Leon, leaving Gwaine's tent for last. Finally once the other three were at least slightly awake, he steeled himself and unlatched the flap.

Inside, Gwaine lay on his side, Merlin tucked into his chest, the mop of Raven hair gently cushioning a scruffy chin. Merlin's arms were folded gently in front of him, his long fingers splayed against a broad tanned chest. One of Gwaine's arms was used as a pillow by himself and the other was thrown loosely across Merlin's waist. Even with the blanket covering their legs, Arthur could tell they were tangled together as well. 

Fighting a bout of anger Arthur knealt down next to his manservant and jostled his shoulder gently, "Come on Merlin, time to wake up." Once those beautiful blue eyes opened Arthur jabbed Gwaine's chest a few times, "Get up Gwaine." 

When Gwaine yawned, pulling Merlin closer, and rubbed his legs against the other man's, Arthur decided he couldn't take anymore and spun on his heel, walking out. He didn't see the confused look on Merlin's face or Gwaine crack open an eye and grin.

A while later, the camp was packed up and the six of them headed back home. Gwaine rode next to Merlin the whole way back and Arthur ignored the incessant chattering from the two.

Gwaine definitely noticed the King's ever growing angry expression as he talked with Merlin. It was easy honestly, the bloke was just so easy to talk to. Not to mention easy on the eyes.

Arthur finally snapped when they reached the castle, unloading the horses and Gwaine said, "Why don't we go grab a tankard Merlin?"

The king bristled and spun around, grabbing Merlin's arm and pulling him up the stairs towards his chambers. Once there, he slammed the door shut and then slammed Merlin against it, "I don't want you alone with Gwaine."

Merlin frowned, "You don't decide what I do, I may be your servant but I do have free time."

Arthur glared at him, "Not anymore. Starting now you are to; polish my armor, sharpen my swords, scrub my boots, muck out my stalls, brush my horses, clean my chambers, polish the floor, do my laundry, bring me my meals, wake me in the morning, dress me for the day and for bed, and ready my bath. Daily."

A slap rang out through the room. Merlin's chest heaved as he glared with anger at the King in front of him. Arthur stared at him in shock, his hand covering the red mark from the others sudden slap.

Merlin shook with rage, "I quit."

Arthur blinked, "I don't accept."

Merlin laughed bitterly, "I'm not your slave, Sire." Arthur flinched at the tone of his title. "I'm from Ealdor, so my being here is voluntarily. And that voluntariness has just run out."

Arthur gave him a look, "Ealdor is in my control now, not Cenred's."

Merlin glared for a moment before something clicked in his head and his eyes softened, "Why? Why don't you want me near Gwaine?"

Arthur hesitated, "Because."

Merlin shook his head, "Not good enough."

Arthur frowned, "I'm the King, I don't have to give answers to a servant."

Merlin flinched but kept pushing, "That may be true but I through we were friends as well."

This time it was Arthur who flinched, "That's exactly why I can't tell you..."

Merlin frowned, "Arthur, whats going on in that head of yours? Haven't I told you how bad for you thinking is?" He gave a small smile, a peace offering.

Arthur gave a small smile in return and most of the tension left the room. Arthur realized be still had Merlin pinned to the door and went to take a step back. Merlin gripped his arms tight and kept him from moving, "Whats wrong with Gwaine all of a sudden?"

Arthur didn't answer, just chewed on his lip.

Merlin looked at him intently, "Is it because he kissed me?" He didn't miss how Arthur's eyes darkened, "You know how Gwaine is, flirts with everything that breathes." He chuckled.

Arthur looked at him, "Exactly. I don't want him to just string you along."

Merlin quirked an eyebrow, "I didn't know you cared." He said cheekily.

Arthur smiled, "You wish."

Merlin's smile faltered for a moment before he schooled his features, but Arthur didn't miss it, "Yeah right. Who'd like a dollophead like you?"

Arthur didn't like the forced smile that was now present on Merlin's face. He suddenly threw all caution to the wind and said softly, "I was hoping you..."

Merlin froze and stared at Arthur. Not knowing what else to say, the King gently pressed his lips to Merlin's. When the younger didn't respond, Arthur pulled back, defeated.

Arthur waved his hands wildly, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-I just...I had hoped-But I was wrong-"

Merlin cut him off mid rant, covering Arthur's mouth with his hand, "Arthur, we can't."

The King frowned, "Merlin...do you feel the same?"

Merlin swallowed hard before saying tensely, "Arthur." He looked at the other, "We can't."

Arthur worked his jaw, "Alright, why can't we."

Merlin scoffed, "You're the king! I'm just a servant!"

Arthur narrowed his eyes, "If I changed the law on magic, I'm pretty damn sure I can change the law on this matter as well."

Merlin shook his head, "You can't keep changing laws for me." He said softly, "I won't ask that of you."

Arthur smiled and cupped Merlin's cheek, running his thumb gently under one of those big blue eyes, "I know. And that's why I do it." He shook his head, "You do realize that you've never once asked me for anything. Even when you told me about your magic, you didn't ask me to change the law." He smiled and pressed a kiss to Merlin's nose, "I have to do these things because you won't ask for them yourself."

Merlin simply shrugged, "Its not my place. Plus, I trust you."

Arthur smiled a bit wider, "Then trust me on this."

Merlin hesitated before nodding, "Okay. But Arthur." He looked at the blonde seriously, "The first time this decision seems to put you in harms way-"

Arthur cut him off, "I'm the king, I'll always be in harms way. But that's why I've got you."

Finally, finally, Merlin smiled, "Yeah, you do have me." Then he hesitantly pressed his lips to Arthur's.


End file.
